


It's the Little Things

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is having a terrible weekend at con. Nothing is going right and she feels like a failure at every thing she does. Rob makes it his mission to do nice things for her; giving her little gifts and compliments when he sees that she’s feeling down. Little does Rob know, it’s those small gestures that turn everything around.





	It's the Little Things

You knew it was going to be a bad day the minute you woke up. If the fact that your flight had been delayed the night before, causing you to get into the hotel in the wee hours of the morning hadn’t been enough to clue you in; the fact that you had just woken up to realize that you had failed to set your alarm was the kicker.

You groaned out loud; still exhausted and pissed off that you had forgotten. You had just enough time to get ready if you chose to forgo breakfast and coffee. You trudged to the shower and washed the airplane smell off of yourself in record time; making sure that you had time to at least look presentable.

Your hope that maybe you were wrong and the rest of the day would run smoothly for you had been destroyed when you burned yourself on your hair straightener. You assessed the damage, now even more irritated that things were only getting worse. You quickly covered up the painful burn on your neck, knowing that you didn’t have a lot of time to try to hide it better; but wishing you did because you knew your cast-mates would point out exactly what it looked like.

With a sigh, you gathered some of your belongings and headed downstairs to hopefully make it to the con in time.

The morning started to run a lot more smoothly. It helped tremendously that Rob was waiting for you you with coffee when you finally showed up. You happily took it from him, taking a sip too quickly and burning your tongue in turn.

“Dammit,” you muttered as you placed the coffee down.

“Sorry, I just picked it up. I should have warned you that it was hot.”

“It’s my own fault,” you replied. “Thank you though. You’re a lifesaver.”

“I heard you got in late. You also weren’t here at your usual time, so I assumed you were having a rough morning.”

“Well, things can only get better from here, right?” You said with a forced smile.

“Hey,” he said, giving you a confused look as he stared at your neck. “What’s that?”

“Oh,” you replied; blushing as you covered your wound with your hand. “Flat iron burn. It’s not what it looks like.”

Rob nodded his understanding as he left the room to start the con. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been the only one to notice the mark, and most of the morning was spent explaining to your friends what had happened.

To top off the pain that you were experiencing, you now had everyone teasing you; which only made you feel grumpier. There was no way this day could get worse.

* * *

You waited backstage as Rob and Rich introduced you for your panel. You were unusually nervous this time, hoping that your bad day wasn’t going to stay bad forever. You had a sinking feeling that this panel would not run as smoothly as they usually did. When you heard your music start to play, you put on a smile and bounded up onto the stage.

You wish that you could say it was the bands fault, or even Rich’s. You wish that you could blame it on cords or instruments, or something else having been left haphazardly onstage when you made your entrance. Hell, you wish you could say that Rich tripped you or something. But, there was no explanation for the way you had wiped out right as you came on stage, falling flat on your face right in front of a huge crowd and your friends. Truthfully, you had tripped over your own two feet and you knew it.

The band stopped playing the second you made contact with the ground. You could hear the gasps from the audience and the pause in Rob’s singing as they all waited. You could feel your face heat up and the humiliation was worse than the pain in your elbow. You took a moment, trying to think of a way to make this all less embarrassing.

Just as you were about to crawl offstage and hide, Rob was leaning next to you. He placed a hand on your back and asked if you were okay. From your spot face down on the ground, you turned your head toward him. You gave him a weak smile and nodded. You decided it was best to not run and hide, no matter how embarrassed you were now. So, you allowed Rob to take your arm and help you up. You brushed yourself off now that you were standing; telling Rob that you were okay again when he asked once more.

Rich walked over, handing you a mic as he gave you a look as if to say ‘I’m sorry.’

“It wouldn’t be a Y/N panel if I didn’t mess something up,” you chuckled as you turned your attention to the audience. The crowd laughed with you and applauded now that they all saw that you were okay.

* * *

After the worst panel of your life was over, you headed back to the greenroom. Not only had you fallen in front of everyone; but you had really struggled with some of the questions and continued to make a fool of yourself. Not to mention that you were now in a lot of pain from the fall.

You sat on one of the couches and pulled your sleeve up to assess the damage to your elbow. It hurt to move it and you could see that it was already turning black and blue. You frowned as you poked at it, unsure of how to even handle it right now.

“I thought you could use this,” you heard a voice say. You looked up to see Rob, standing in front of you and holding an ice pack out to you.

“How did you know I’d need this?” You asked with a smile.

“Well, I saw you fall. I knew your elbow was going to suffer the worst of it.”

“Ugh, I’m so humiliated,” you mumbled as you took the ice pack from him and began to nurse your elbow.

“You handled it well,” he replied as he sat next to you. “I would have ran off stage and never returned.”

“Trust me, I wanted to.”

“Hey, I gotta get back out there,” he said. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks Rob,” you replied as you watched him leave.

* * *

You managed to escape more injury that day. You also skipped out on karaoke seeing as how you couldn’t bear the idea of embarrassing yourself in front of another crowd.

You had hoped that Saturday would be better; and it was better up until photo ops started.

You were on a roll; ushering fans in as you posed with them, everyone smiling and having a great time. It wasn’t until Rob snuck in on your ops that things went south again. You were posing with a young girl when you felt someone sneak up behind you. You turned quickly to see that Rob had crashed your ops, a huge grin on his face. You smiled at him as he moved to the other side of the fan. In true Rob fashion, he reached around both of you, holding onto you as he squeezed you both tightly. You laughed and thanked the girl as she left.

Now that Rob had surprised everyone, he made the movement to leave and let you have your ops back. As he tried to remove his arm from your shoulder, you suddenly felt a tug at your hair. Rob frowned and pulled his arm a bit harder.

“Ow!” you shouted, feeling the pull on your hair as he tried to move his arm away.

“Oh,” he muttered. “Your hair is caught in my bracelets.”

Instead of trying to gently fix the situation, he tugged again and you yelped.

“Stop!” you shouted again.

Before you knew it, you had handlers and even Chris gathered around, each one trying to untangle your hair from Rob’s bracelets. You could only watch as the waiting fans chuckled and pointed. Of course today was still going to be a bad day.

Once you were finally free, Rob apologized profusely. You told him that it was okay, even if your head was tender from your hair being nearly pulled out.

At the end of your ops, Rob found you again. This time, he had brought you a bag of Reese’s.

“What’s this for?” You asked.

“It’s a peace offering for nearly ripping your hair out earlier,” he replied. “I also know they’re your favorite and I can tell that you’ve been having a bad weekend.”

“Chocolate fixes everything,” you smiled as you opened the bag. “Thank you.”

* * *

The icing on the cake came during SNS. Yes, the past two days had been embarrassing and painful; but you kept on going anyway. Tonight however, you didn’t know if you could do one more day of con at this rate.

It wasn’t until you found yourself onstage with the rest of the cast during the concert, singing along with everyone to “Purple Rain” when you decided that you should probably just tap out. You were standing with Rich and Briana at a mic, singing your heart out when Briana reached over to remove the mic from it’s stand. You weren’t sure why she was doing it, and before you could think, she had yanked it away from the stand and directly at your mouth. There was an audible sound of feedback over the speakers at it made contact with your face. Everyone turned to look in your direction as you quickly covered your mouth as you felt wetness on your lip.

You could taste the blood before you felt the pain. Briana stared at you in horror when she realized what she had done. Before anyone could check on you or say anything, you made a hasty exit off the stage; not before you slipped on the first step and landed on your ass.

Once you were safely backstage; you sat in a chair and a handler immediately approached you with a towel. You thanked her and placed in on your mouth so that you wouldn’t bleed all over yourself. You fought back the urge to cry just then. You were tired and fed up with how bad the weekend had been going and you only wanted it to end already.

When the concert had ended, everyone piled backstage; Briana immediately coming to you to apologize. You forced a laugh, letting her know that it was okay as you waved her off.

You stared at the ground, feeling sorry for yourself when you felt someone grip your shoulder softly. It was Rob who was at your side again.

“You okay?” He asked.

“I’ll be fine,” you replied.

“I think that you could use a drink,” he said with a grin.

“No way. I’m done for the day.”

“You don’t wanna go to the after party?”

“Nope. I’m going back to my room where I won’t hurt myself and try to forget everything that has happened.”

“I’ll walk you back,” he responded with a smile.

* * *

When you had made it back to your room, and you had only dropped your room key three times before you finally managed to get the door open, you thanked Rob and said goodnight.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“What about the party?”

“We party after every concert,” he reminded you. “Besides, I have a feeling that you need someone around tonight.”

“It’s fine,” you replied. “It’s just been a really rough couple of days.”

Before you could stop yourself, you started to cry. All of the frustration from the weekend had built up and you couldn’t take it anymore. You had been humiliated on multiple occasions and your entire body ached from the constant injuries.

“Please, don’t cry,” Rob said as he moved to you, immediately wrapping his arms around you to hold you tight.

“See, I’m embarrassed again,” you sniffled. “Now I’m crying like a baby in front of you. You must think I’m an idiot.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot,” he replied as he rubbed your back to sooth you. “I just feel bad that I can’t do more to help you feel better after the terrible weekend you’ve been having.”

“Are you kidding,” you chuckled. You leaned back to look at him, tears still staining your cheeks even with the smile that you now had. “Coffee, ice pack, helping me up after I fell, chocolate… you did more to make me feel better than anyone else could have.”

“Still, none of that makes up for how bad your luck has been.”

“At least you tried,” you said. “Plus, you’re here now. That means the world to me.”

“You sure you don’t want to try to go out and have fun?” He asked.

You shook your head, wincing as your smile made your split lip sting.

“No. I think it’s best to stay in tonight.”

“Okay, we’ll order pizza and watch TV,” he offered.

“See,” you chuckled. “You think that you’re not making me feel better, but it’s all of those little things that do make me feel better. I’m lucky to have you in my life.”

You saw him blush slightly at your words.

“Well, I mean, obviously I’m not fixing anything, and I’m certainly not helping to prevent all your injuries; but I’ll always be here with chocolate or ice packs or anything else you need.”

“Trust me,” you replied, “that’s all that a klutz like me could ever hope for.”


End file.
